


Breather 2: A new experience

by DSDUKE



Series: DSDUKE after dark [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorkable, Aged-Up Character(s), Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Emotional Porn, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Horniness, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Steven Universe Future, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sex Magic, Soulmates, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: They were supposed  to have dinner together, but Connie has other plans.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: DSDUKE after dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642366
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. a change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Breather universe, connie is 20 and Steven is 21

"Surprise."

"C-Connie."

Steven shivered at the velvety voice and icy tender feel of his girlfriend touch ( her body always ran cold compared to his). He didn't know when she came back into their bedroom, so stealthy. The cool touch of her fingers on his arm and neck, the light pressure of her chin on his shoulder, and the gentle brush of her clothed chest on his bareback already sent crackles through his body.

"Is...Is it already...together dinner time?"

It was the way she looked at him, the way those black orbs shine towards him, that really made him melt.

"Well, almost; I changed our plans for tonight, do you mind?" She giggled as she took his shirt from his hand. What she had planned...Steven wouldn't need it.

Steven gulped at her tone, trying to fight down his own eagerness. He knew he was blushing pink, his heterochromia eyes of brown and pink full of nervousness. He was never good at hiding his emotions from Connie.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean..." She smiled as she stepped in front of him, placing her hand on his chest.

"We can do something...New." She led him back, her eyes full of hope and excitement as she pushed him on the bed, getting a slight 'oof' from her man.

" _On a personal level."_ She loved him...It leaked out in her voice, in her gaze, in her movements. She couldn't hide if she tried.

She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. She looked down at him, feeling her own heat envelope her cheeks. He was so beautiful to her, inside and out; scars, heterochromia, and all.

"Do you...Like the idea?" She was nervous, scared even. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering in a tornado as she waited for his answer. She's been planning this for quite a time, since their last breather all those months ago...She's been thinking...Dreaming about it even longer. The idea of sharing this moment with him. Of giving the last of her innocence to him.

While admittedly, her virginity wasn't incredibly precious to her, the thought of giving it to him, of loving him wholly in such a way. .It's no describing how important it was to her. After all they shared and experienced together, she had long..long decided to preserve it for him.

She could feel her eyes moisten a bit as she looked at him, face on her cheek.

"Oh.." Steven looked at her shy smile, her flaming cheeks.

Those eyes filled with an endless amount of love and emotion he wasn't yet used to but felt all so good to have directed at him: passion.

He felt his own...Emotions...run through his body, and he was sure it was on full display on his face, all for her. Always for her...Only for her.

"Yes... Yes, I do." He reached for her cheek and pulled her in before sharing a sweet kiss with her. Small clips of their releasing and interlocking lips were the only sound in their hotel room.

They broke the kiss, lips millimeters apart before they both shared lustful and love drench chuckles before Steven wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply and without warning. She tightened her grip around his shoulders as she opened her mouth to allow entry and met his love with her own.

" **_UUUMMM~MM_ **!" A humming duet resounded in the hotel room as they explored each other's mouths and allowed their tongues to dance on instinct alone.

It didn't take long for the kisses to trail south, at least for Connie. She loved her Biscuit's mouth, the way his lips felt, the heat of his breath, the weight and thickness of his tongue. It ignited embers every time they kissed, but what she loved just as or even more so than that. The sounds that come from it...

" _Ni~ii_.."

Sounds like his snarl of pleasure just now as she sucks and bit on his throat. His now heated pink throat. OH, how she loved the feeling of this heat.

She shivered as he rubbed her sides and back under her shirt. It only served to make her bites more prominent and, by the quivering gasping of Steven's breath, more pleasurable.

She began to move her oral machinations lower to his chest, kissing on and nipping at his pink pectorals, enjoying the rising of them as he let out breathy chuckles.

"Precious Bisky." The silk-laced love in her voice and the predatory look in her eyes put a bit more glow in his skin tone.

"Hmm~mm!" He gulped as he watched her move lower, gently attacking random spots on his cushy yet muscular stomach with sweet pecks. Feeling the various muscles ever so slightly twitch and rise due to his tickled laughter.

"Giggly boy, you like that, huh?" She gave him another kiss on his stomach.

"You tickling me? Sure.. but I thought you were goooo~uuuh!"

The wondrous feeling of Connie's kiss on the face of his gem caught him off guard. He ran his hand upon her scalp as he released a heated breath.

She couldn't stop the purr from coming from her throat as his heated palm and fingers massaged her through her hair. Not only was it surprising arousing on the physical plane, but emotionally as well. It made her eager to please him, to give in to him, to love him. Trying to ignore her quickened heartbeat, she continued to kiss the facets of his gem. Tender caresses of her lips evoked whimpers from the gentle yet mighty hybrid, effortlessly. She looked at his face twisted in tormented pleasure as her mouth kept at it. She moved her left hand to his waistline and close to the buckle of his pants but stopped, looking up at him, her lips off his gem. She didn’t want him to be under any influence. A sincere answer is what she wanted.

He looked down at her eyes and face. Love was evident, but more than that, respect and protection. She wouldn’t move further without his say so. It was touching to him... If unneeded...He did plan on making a move of his own after dinner. He nodded, giving her the go-ahead, and the eager smile on her face nearly made him laugh. He probably would have too, if she hadn’t kissed him as tenderly as she did, look at him as lovingly as she did. 

She placed her hand on his pants zipper, keeping her eyes on him and caressing his cheek as the sound of the zipper unfastening hit their ears. The anxious excitement in his eyes as she slipped her hand into the opening made her smile in pride

They shared heated cheeks as her hand gently touched his manhood. 

Connie looked up at him, bashfulness on her face. "Umm...Tell me if I hurt you. Ok, Bisky." She smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Relax..let me take care of my precious pink boy."

He nodded before breathing in deep as he felt her calloused digits gently enclosed over him as her palm slightly pressed against the underside of his member. 

With almost fearful concentration, she gave him a slight stroke of his heated dick, her hand only moving a quarter way down his length, exhaling when she moved back to the starting position. She did it again, this time going halfway, watching him bite his lips with his eyes closed, before returning to the relaxed position. The third stroke, she went the full length, observing as he gave a slight hum of pleasure. She kissed his pink cheek as she returned to the rest position.

The hardness, the weight, and the heat of his supposedly human-sized member in her hand and the reactions when she moved along it; gave her a naughtiness she never knew. She realized she had a bit of power at this moment, the power to make him feel pleasure he never knew before. She liked that idea more than she thought as she rubbed the top of his head with her palm making him hold back a moan at the rotations.

"You're ok?" She asked teasingly in his ear, getting a nod. "Good. Now I'm going to start for real. Don't hold back on my account. I want you to enjoy yourself." She stated with love-fueled conviction.

His nod was interrupted by the gentle, wave-like ministrations of her strokes. Feeling her slip down to different lengths of his member at random, only to return to the tip to rub her palm on it. It had him unable to do anything but submit. His toes curled at the feeling as his breath was cut short, silent gasp in between small moans and bitten lips. His eyes were close as he relished in the sensation. It was different from when she pleased his gem, not as immediately intense but just as pleasing.

He gasped a bit louder when her movement increased in tempo, and a very modest slick sound could be heard through the strokes, as a trickle of gel-like fluid could be felt from his dick. His amorous heat began to rise as his hips danced on her command slowly.

"Ni, that feels nice." He spoke on instinct alone as she began to pleasure him with her lips. He trembled as she sucked on his throat and collarbone before moving down his body. Groaning a whimper as she teased his nipples and areolas with her tongue. He chuckled through moans as she placed love bites on various parts of his heated torso. All while whispering about his warmth as she continued to stroke his still heating and hardening member. He was so lost in the carnal pleasure and affection that he didn't realize Connie had changed position, not until her long tongue graced his gem surface.

"Oh, fuck." The chillingly cold feeling against his gem with the warm and powerful strokes on his dick made his eyes open in a heart-racing gasp, and the sight that bestowed him aroused him more than he could ever have imagined.

Connie Maheswaran on all fours, over his laid form. Her knees were by his sides, her back arched and her ass, absentmindedly swaying in his face. The way she was crouched pressed her against her shorts, giving him a clear view of her panty line against her shorts. The perspective, the feel of her stroking, and the assault of her affection on his gem made him melt entirely, and for a moment, instinct took hold and, as such, a need to touch. 

"Coooonnnie, " he groaned lustfully as his warmed hands gripped and rubbed the seat of her pants, his thumbs gently massaging her inner thighs. 

She gave a gasping giggle upon his gem as she heard him whimper her name and felt him play with her ass and thighs with his warm pink hands.

"Whoa...It's getting harder," she was surprised at the sudden increase in stiffness of his manhood, letting it stand on its own, pressing it against his pants. "guess you really like my butt," she teased, swaying a bit more as she looked back with a smile.

*Pap!*

"Mm!" She moaned through bit lips at the light strike on her posterior. It caught her off guard how much she enjoyed it. She kissed his gem, evoking a panting groan out of him. Her hands rubbed his thighs through his pants, trailing up to the buckle. "I think you need a little air, hmm?" She jested as she unbuckled his Jean's, slipped her hands in by his hips, and began to slide them down to his thighs. She stopped in surprise when his phallus popped out and smacked her on the lips—the pinkish, translucent gel-like precum glossing the middle of her mouth.

She felt her cheeks burn as she stared at the intimidating body part. All the studying with biology books, viewing of fellatio instruction videos, talking with others, and sexual ASMR's; couldn't prepare her for this meeting. 

The thing pressed to her lips was the length of the remote control; its thickness and stiffness reminded her of the hilt of a gem weapon. She mused to herself; that's the reason why it felt so right in her hands. 

It looked a bit like a bud in the middle of bloom with its slightly ribbed slit head and pulled back foreskin. More so than she expected it to be, much more vascular, rigid, and stiff skinned too. A gently shaved rose-colored patch stood at the base. 

His testicles were she would guess average-sized, being able to hold both of them in her hand, though their weight reminded her of two small metal spheres. The loose skin looked even more rigid than the shaft; she was still kissing. Even with its pink glow, its human attributes were all together on display, something she found intriguing.

It smelled as well. Sweaty, musky, earthy, spicy...with a hint of soapy lavender that she found all too unnatural. Still, that was overwhelmed by the other four, and the fragrance they created was bitter...and all so welcomed. His scent invigorated her nerves, made her heart race, and emblazed her core. The trait that got to her the most, that made her more wanton than any of thing...Was the heat, and it was _heat._ Opposed to the loving warmth of his torso and hands, the latter which was slowly making her ass sway with its manipulations of her inner thighs; his dick was the embodiment of burning lust, and that burning, that lust was present in every aspect.

Slowly she moved just a bit to taste the gel of her Steven.

" _hm~mm,_ " she shivered at the heated taste. It was bitter, salty, slimy, and she found it addictive. She felt it slip down her throat, the flame-like gel warming her from the inside out, enlivening her sexual urgency even more.

"Bisky," a breathy call from her lips as she began to pepper the member with butterfly kisses from the base upward, as she stroked the underside of his member with her right and gently squeezed and massaged his gonads with her left. "My beautiful burning, Bisky."

His breath was caught in his throat as he bucked his hips in eager pleasure. His hands were roaming past her thighs and up her stomach.

"Huah, yes!" She gasped into his skin, surprised as she felt his heated palms gripping her clothed breast.

If this were a few months back, Steven would have pulled away about to apologize. Now though...

" _um-hm-hm!"_

He knew better, as she leaned in, encouraging him to manipulate her mounds as he wished. He kneaded her erect nipples and circled her areola through her sports bra. He held it from below, tenderly squeezing the sides with his digits as he stoked the breast. 

Connie whimpered at his actions as she continued with her own machination, taking off her shirt and smiling at the hungry look in his eyes as she began to press her pelvis to his gem. He withered as she began to grind her womanhood against his gem, kissing the very slit of his head as she did, slipping the tip of her tongue in for a moment. Getting a bit of that gel on her tongue, breathing in slight euphoria it caused at the taste and felt as it made its journey through her. Combined with his groans and energetic movements under her, Her passion was revving up, making her grind more on to his gem, trying to stroke her own flame as she swirled her tongue around his head, kissing his slit every so often as she twisted and stroked him with vigor and hunger as he instinctive fucked her dominant hand.

"Such an eager boy.." She teased, feeling a shock run through her; bare hot palms met cool naked breast as he _ripped her sports bra_ in half. "Oooh, so warm." She melted as he gripped and massaged her breast, 

"You feel so cool...I love..ooo!." Steven growled out at the sensory attack. He never felt so much physical rapture before. Her running cool, wet tongue and lips teasingly pleasing the top of his shaft. Her comfortably tight, calloused grip and loving motions on his dick. The exciting lap dance on his gem. Her moans of pleasure and the naturally cool feel of her breast..of her complete body upon his burning one, drove him insane. He panted as he felt it build within him, the strength to hold it down, depleting second by second.

"Oooh... That's some vigorous twitching, " Connie observed as she felt the body part in her hand vibrate for attention, "Ok. I know what you want.." she looked back at Steven's sweaty and panting face. "Keep the energy, Bisky." 

Steven wondered only for a second what she meant...Before her nearly howled at the cold mouth of Connie Maheswaran sucuked, nipped, and licked the side of his dick before taking it into her mouth.

"Oh, Fuck, Connie." Feeling her tongue swirl around him as her mouth slowly dip low on his member, meeting her pumping hand halfway before pulling back up, loudly sucking as she did; took his breath from his chest. It made him grind his teeth as his hands fell from her breast to the bed, gripping the sheets. His eyes close as he tried to withstand the cold sensation and quickening movements of Connie's mouth. It wasn't easy with the increasing heat on his gem, as well as she swirled her clothed crotch on his facets.

"Oh, Fuck, Connie...I can't hold much longer."

The desperate need in his voice and the thrusting of his hips was all she needed. She removed her hand from his shaft, opting to go full oral, taking close to his full length with her mouth alone, holding it there for two seconds before going back up to repeat the process. 

Her lips stroking, her tongue caressing, lubing, and teasing. Her breath tickling his tip and her rapid pace. Along with the two-hand massage of his scrotrum and the assault on his gem.

"Ohhhh, Shiit!" It was all too much. His body glowed brightly as he climaxed. He howled in trembling ecstasy, eyes rolling back as he tried to ride the hurricane of pleasure that ripped throughout his nerves. His hips still bucking into Connie's mouth as he shot his load.

' _Oh, Yes!! Give me!!!'_ Was the thought of one Connie Maheswaran as she felt the fiery pink, pulsating phallus pump its sperm into her mouth. It was heavy and almost gummy in its thickness; pleasantly, suffocatingly so. It was more flavorful than the precum, more scented as well, and all so much hotter than anything from Steven previously. 

The feeling of his lumpy, gummy substance filling her mouth, dribbling down her chin, sliding past her throat, and throughout and upon her body was an experience on its own. Its sweltering heat made her moan in pleasure and crave her own release as she played with her breast while still sucking him off..Eager to get all she can...That, combined with his wondrous heat and the feel of his balmy gem vibrating on her clothed clit as he had a withering climax, forced her own.

"OOO~OHH~HMM~MM!!" It was a melody of release as she pulled her mouth off him trembling, as she rocked her hips through her soaking orgasm. She was in a world of euphoria as she felt bareback upon Steven's bare chest, withering with him as she placed his right hand on her breast. 

"Steven, moreee." She felt more emotionally inhibited and physically more sensitive ever since tasting his precum..but his sperm compounded those attributes while making her more vigorous and energetic. Even after cumming as she did, she felt as if she was charged and prepped for more passion. She kissed his neck and under his chin lovingly as her hand ran through his warm dark pink hair, shivering at his still heated body. His warmth... His heat, both inside of her and out, made her feel so loved and aroused. 

Steven chuckled at her affectionate acts as his pink hand trailed down her tone stomach and towards her shorts buckle, making her quiver as she smiled through carnal bit lips, feeling him undo her shorts and slip them down by the hips. She breathed in pants as his palms slipped down her hips, thighs, and calves, letting her shake the rest off, leaving her in her forest green bikini panty that was damp at the crotch. 

Connie blushed as Steven wolfishly whistled in her ear. Feeling a bit shy, she turned her head away. "Come on…Don't tease me." 

"Never." He kissed her temple before."You're so beautiful, Connie." He praised, getting her attention. He gasped as he locked eyes with her...The calm black eyes he loved so much...had an almost intractable wisp of pink in them.


	2. Chapter 2   Her Night Sky Eyes & Goddess Like Nectar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night continues, Steven and Connie talks Bout changea, Connie reassures Steven, and Steven exhibits his much he treasures his beautiful girlfriend

"Everything ok?" Connie inquired, stroking his cheek with a half-lidded smile. The feeling of adoration and arousal running through her body. 

“Umm. How are you feeling?”

Concern hit Connie at the worrying tone of her Bisky. “I’m feeling extraordinary, Bisky…How about you?” She turned on her stomach and moved up, so they were face to face, lips inches apart, her breast pressed upon his pecs, his pelvis brushing against her crotch. If she were in a less occupied mind, she would have moved to slip him in. Right now, her carnal needs were on hold, and her need to ease his heart was front and center.

Steven pink shine faded just a bit, the arousal from what transpired still in effect, even if his sword was getting a second breath, Be that as it may, he still couldn’t help his uneasiness as he stared into her eyes. The wisp of pink in his favorite eyes left him worrying. He reached her behind her ear, stroking her temple with his left thumb lovingly. “I love your eyes, Ni.” His voice was truth and adoration filled, as was his smirk when she leaned towards his touch.

“These dull things, they’re so icy and dark. Unlike your chocolate left and strawberry right.” 

She was surprised to see him shoot her a small glare.

“You have the most beautiful, blazing eyes my eyes have ever seen. They are so deep, comforting, and calm. I get lost in the expanse of them. It’s like looking at a twilight sky, full of wonder and possibilities… I wouldn’t change a single thing about them.”

“Steven..” Connie smiled as she felt her heart warmed, and her eyes misted up as she kissed her Bisky tenderly. “Yooou...What are you doing? Making me all emotional when I'm only in my green panty.” She chuckled, expecting him to laugh as well, only for him to sign and turn away. “Hey, what happened to my eyes?”

The tenderness, gentleness, and understanding in her tone as she held his cheeks to face her made him feel even worse. As he stared into those black expanses now with a pink wisp in them, he wondered if she’d get mad, feel regretful, run away in fear even. He wouldn’t blame her if she did. 

“Let me get my phone, berry?” He smirked, seeing her pout and shake her head.

“I refuse to get up. I like the feel of my breast against your pecs.”

The liveliness in her teasing was contagious, opting him to pull her closer by the curve of her back, getting a giggle from her. “Oh, is nude sleeping gonna be our new normal.”

“Most definitely, might wake up with a few bites on your chesticles some days.” She licked her lips before rubbing his left chest, making him snarl in content.

Wait, you’re making me lose focus.” He poked her nose gently, looking at her eyes. “gonna have to roll you.”

“You want me on my back, huh? Pinned under your big, pink…” She purred amorously before continuing, “ _heated_ body.” She nipped his chin, moving down to his throat as she ran her palm upon his stomach and waist. “I’m all up for it, Bisky.” She breathed in his ear before slipping her palm lower and gently stroking his member, loving the sound of his gasp. 

He turned to her with the carnal need in his eyes. He regretfully stopped her movement below his waist. “Please, Berry... I want nothing more than to continue.” He kissed her knuckles delicately while looking into those rose wisp, black eyes. “ But this is important. I need my phone and to take a picture of you.”

His tone was too serious to ignore, not that she would. She sighed before kissing his cheek. “ I got you, Bisky.” She gave him a quick nuzzle before turning her back to him and getting his phone. “Mind if I unlock it?” She joked as she climbed back on top, straddling his waist 

“You know my pin?” He arched an eyebrow as she nodded assuringly. “ No, you don’t.” He smirked as she arched her left brow, messed with his phone with her lips pursed and turned up. After a few seconds, he saw her smile, turning the phone to him unlocked. “ How the hell?”

She smiled at his surprised look before kissing him chastely. “A woman knows her man.” She seductively placed his phone on his chest, looking at his blushing face almost in a swoon, trying to calm her heart down.” Hehe... So.. a picture. How should I pose, Mr. Cameraman?” She gave him a half-lidded look putting her palms on his stomach as her arms slightly pressed her breast together, giving them a somewhat more accentuation.

He sucked in his breath with a delighted and slightly perverted giggle. “You’re making it hard to be serious...Among other things.”

“Good. the only thing I want is for you to be seriously happy.” She gave him a gentle suckling upon his bottom lips before looking back. “ And by that rock against me, I think I am, hmm?” She gave him a small kiss before sitting back up, giving him a playful look as she gave him a small smile. “This good?”

“Beautiful.” His voice in pure reverence of the woman upon him. “ Say, love.” He held the phone up in preparation

“Ste~ven,” Her voice sang in adoration as he took the shot of her grin. She watched her strawberry-cheeked photographer analyze the picture, his face dropping as a small groan came from him. “May I?”

He looked reluctant at first but didn’t deny her. He observed her reaction as she looked at the picture and back at him, confusion on her face. “The eyes.” He answered evenly, getting a nod of understanding. He felt his stomach do flips as she looked at the photo closer now. Her gasp shook him in fear and uncertainty. “ Connie, please, I’m sor-

“Oh, wow! My eyes are so pretty now.” 

“Hmm?” Steven licked the top row of his teeth at her surprise and appreciation. “You always had gorgeous eyes.”

She felt her grin widened, and cheeks heat a bit, kissing him.“You always make me feel loved.” She sighed as she glanced at her pic then back at the man under her. “ So, this is what got you so down, Bisky? Why?”

“Connie, I’ve changed you. Your black eyes now have a rose-colored mist in them, and I don’t know if it's temporary, permanent, or what does it even mean for you?” 

“That’s true. My body might’ve changed irreversibly. “Connie sighed. “I might feel this energetic, powerful, loving, and uninhibitedly charged forever. Such is the fate you have placed on me... always to feel like I can take on the world and win—the horror. ” Connie grinned as Steven crossed his arms and looked away.

“You joke, but if your irises start becoming diamond-shaped or your veins begin to glow like hard light, don’t blame me.“ Steven complained only to gasp at his tone and words. “ Wait, I take that back

“Ok, I won’t.” Seriousness radiating off her tone. 

“Wait, Conn-!”

He was surprised by her taking his lips gently, holding his cheeks tenderly. She broke it with a small _‘chu,’_ her gaze softly piercing his own. “No matter what happens.”

“ **_Chu!_ ** _”...”_ If my hair and eyes pinken”...” **_Chu_ ** _!_ ”...” If my blood begins to glow”... " **_Chu!_ ** … "If I gain unnatural skin…" **_Chu!_ **"...If my aging becomes snail slow. I will never blame you." 

Steven looked at her through watery eyes; the love in her smile and honesty in her shining black eyes warmed him in a despicable way. He shivered as he felt her kiss his tears.

"No matter what happens, we'll face it like we always do, Yeah?" Connie reassured with a gentle grin.

"Yeah." He chuckled as he wiped his eyes. "Sorry about the tears. Not exactly my sexiest moment." He sighed, giving her a gentle kiss. "Sorry for killing the mood."

"Hey, now.” She kissed him under his chin. " The mood isn't lost at all." 

"What?" He groans in pleasure. " You're still horny?" His hands roam along her back.

"Of course." she looked up at him. "I know who I'm laying with. I know how empathetic and emotional you are." She felt her face burned as shyness overtook her. " It's that reason why I want to do this.. why I hunger for you so. How honest and open you are with your emotions...Even more so after everything a few years ago...It's the manliest, hottest thing about you." She gave him an embarrassed smile. " At least, it puts me in a mood...When you act on your emooo~Hhmmm!"

Her line of speech was brought to a halt by the warm pink lips of the Universe. She melted at the feeling of his tongue massaging her own and the slight sensation of his teeth caressing her lips as their saliva mixed. 

She felt weightless from it as if she was falling with no control; his heat...his one of a kind heat, warmed her from the inside. She didn't know where she was until she felt the bed below her body and his above hers. With pleasured breaths and a love-filled giggle, she looked up at his eyes: his wanting, love, and need, meeting her desire, acceptance, and submission.

"What this about, Bisky? Now that you have me-Oooahhh! Warm."

She gripped the back of his skull and held his nape as he sunk his teeth into her collarbone

"Just acting on my emotions." He chuckled as he felt her quiver to his husky, lust laced whisper as he continued to manipulate and mark her collarbone—the sounds of her pleasure moans and groans, urging him to do more. 

Her breast hiked when she felt his warm pink palms caressing them. His callous and lovingly tight grip, making her exhale in gasps before turning them into hums as he stroked her mounds. 

The feeling of his heated, peppering kisses upon her neckline made her smile. They soon became affectionate chuckles as they trailed down in between Connie's breast. She gave little pleased moans as he nipped and sucked their under and sides. 

"Your left breast is more sensitive." He mused, a smile in his tone. “Your moan’s a bit longer.”

“You’re trying..hmm~ahh” She couldn’t finish her statement as he rubbed and twisted her right nipple, making Connie gulp as a wave of carnal delectation made her tremble.

“I’m just learning to treasure you correctly.” 

‘ **Ohh, Shiva...That’s etched into my heart now.’** Connie felt tears in her eyes at his words. Her heart was skipping beats, and her face turned burgundy, overwhelmed by a wave of love and devotion for her pink partner. Before she could act on those feelings, she was struck with a wave of euphoria as she felt his warm mouth on her left breast. His heated breath was tingling her brown areola and erect nipples. The generous, wet, thickness of his tongue upon her flesh summoned shivers through her body. The grip of his lips, the force of his suckling, and pinch of his teeth made her bit back a groan, holding him tight as she stroked her wet core against his thigh. 

“So eager.” Steven teased, his mouth full of mammary. He chuckled when she nodded as she bucked a bit more against his thigh. He felt her quiver under him as he trailed his finger south, stroking her belly down to her panty line. “Can I?”

She opened her thighs as she grabbed his lower hand, moaning as she guided him in teasing her damp, panty-covered pelvis. “Haaaha!” She purred against the summery vertical strokes of his index and ring finger upon her clothed core. She felt herself meting as her carnal flame rose, fueled his oral and manual manipulations. Her breath was a strain, and her boy moved as he wanted as she tried to keep her mindset against the agonizing pleasure, the sweat of her body dripping onto the bed as she fought a losing battle against her want.

She inhaled deeply and soundly as he sucked one last time on her breast, kissing it off; the bread looked a bit swollen and wet with saliva, though the right one was still being teased relentlessly by his hand. Connie couldn’t get a word of complaint or pleasure as Steven stole her breath again with his mouth. She mewled in ecstasy and devotion, and it made her inner flame rage in for more as she felt that pin-pinch of something coming. She whined when he broke the kiss and his toying on her core changed from vertical to circular, her hips moving along with his movement. 

“In..me.” She bit her lip, giving him a pleading look. Her nerves started to shake as her toes flex in anticipation for his hand to slip behind her panty. Her head shot back, and her mouth opened as she felt his thick pink fingers slip inside her wet slit, and his palm pressed on her clit. 

“So...Hh~hoo~tah.”Her breath came out broken, the feeling of his finger stroking her slick walls, as she rubbed her cunt against his pink palm. She couldn’t stop her hands from squeezing her breast as her inner flame roared. Her breathy pants matched her hips rhythm as sexual euphoria rolled through her over and over like thunder with each stroke of his fingers and the rubbing press of his palm. She loved the feeling, the physical manual loving of her beloved Bisky. “Kiss...Please.” She pleaded as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips upon him, still playing with her breast as she did.

"You know, for such a cool bodied person. You're so warm inside." Steven teased as he gave the ecstatic beauty what she craved... 

She moaned in adoration and adulation as both her carnal and emotional needs were being taken care of. Feeling safe, free, and desired, she was played with and pleasured as Steven learned her body. **_‘Glorious. There’s no way this could get any..’_ **

“Ooooh, Stars.” Connie trembled through their kiss as Steven stroked a spot on her upper wall, causing the thunder to roll harder and the flame to burn hotter, causing her to grab him tightly. 

The look she gave him and the smile she received was all they needed. She rested her head on his shoulder and held him like the treasure she sees him as. She sang in shaking moans as his fingers caused raging quakes throughout her body. Her legs twisted, and her hips rotated, dancing to his instructions. 

She felt it coming like a beast, each step shaking and electrifying her nerves as it approached. Her hand gripped on his broad pink back in preparation. Breath quickened, heart pounded, mind swirled, and body vibrated before... ****

“BIIIISSS~KY!” She saw white and pink as she felt pleasure rocked her body, and her nerves frayed. Time was lost to her as she climaxed hard, feeling something released from her. The only thought in her mind was them and the euphoria of their love. She breathed slowly, feeling drained but more complete than ever. 

“Mmm. I can get used to this.” 

She turned towards Steven voice tiredly sweating, full of love, seeing him such on his fingers, the two who drove her to this point. “ Steven..Beloved liege... What are you doing?” She inquired with a tired smile. She felt her heart swoon at his sweaty embarrassed, hot pink form smile licking his fingers. 

“Warm pure Nini nectar.” He stated matter of factly. ”The goodies of the gods, who need together dinner or breakfast.” 

“I’m gonna marry a dork.” She sighed, too satisfied and too in the holds of her love for him to be embarrassed. “I’m glad you think I’m such a _tasteful_ person.” Her eyes closed as she relaxed. Until she felt him shift in bed and his lips trailing downward, she chuckled through the oral massage until she felt his hands pull her bikini panty off her body.

“Steven?!” She opened her eyes to see him looking at her blushing, glistening slightly pulsing womanhood directly. She felt her shyness wash over her again as she observed him observing her. “ Steven…I’m a bit sweaty after all that. ”

“True, it’s a beautiful scent.. smells like you after a spar.” He chuckled, hearing her groan in embarrassment. “It is also gorgeous, the prettiest pink flower in the universe. “ The way he spoke was almost in reverence to her.

She felt touched at the tone, rubbing the top of his head, sitting up. “Hey.. look into my eyes...Tell me how they look.“ She smiled as they gazed at each other. “Are they still pink in the mist?”

“Sorry, Just my beautiful black endless night...Though, they do seem to be shining.” He smirked.

“I have my man between my legs, looking at me like I'm the greatest thing ever, after making me feel things I could never begin to imagine...I’m full of love.” She grinned. “So...How about a kiss?”

“My thoughts exactly. “ 

Connie moaned as she felt his tongue in between her lips, falling back. The feel of his hands gently spreading her thighs, his thumbs caressing her labia as his top lips press her pink button. “Not exactly what I meant, but…” She couldn’t finish her joke as his fiery tongue massaged her walls, and his hot humming warmed her inside. 

She didn’t try to fight the waves of sensual delight, resting her ankles on his back, giving him all the access he needed; as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breast, directing them to toy with her... Her pelvis was grinding into his mouth, hungry for the oral stimulation. 

"Oh, Bisky...Melt me...Just like that.."She droned in carnality, feeling his tongue moving along her inner walls before as his upper lip ran and pressed against her clit, like a thick fleshy toy. 

She grabbed his pink locks securely, biting her lip as the waves of passion struck her like bolts of lightning, igniting her nerves as she began to move her lower torso more vigorously. The resounding steps of the beast from before came much quicker. This time she welcomed it, feeling the contractions and constrictions of her inner walls against Steven tongue and the hardness of her clit before reflexively locking him between her thighs 

"Yes, yes...It's...It's.OOHH YESS! i'm cumming again!!" Connie wailed out as the carnal beast reached its target with a crash of lightning. Her climax was harder as her body quaked, her lower torso squeezed Steven head, and her breathing shattered into almost manic giggles. "So good, so hot inside me." through twitching, dopamine filled whimpers, Connie somehow found the ability to regain peace as she rode the climax and Steven steady licks and teasing on her clit down. Shivering with a mewl with each contact, extending the length of the orgasm. 

"Wait, Bisky, you keep ..Haha.. doOO~FUUUCK Yes!." It was small, but she was hit by another orgasm, making her moaned soundless with a smile; her eyes rolled back, and unconsciousness greeted her. 

Steven finally relented with a smile as he tenderly moved her into his arms. Light spasms could be felt as she held him back instinctively. "I think I got too greedy for your Nectar, Nini. " Licking the residue of his lips. He placed the girl head by his heart, hearing her moan in pure pleasure. 

"You did, you punk. Now I gotta relax after being devoured so deeply by a diamond." Her voice was breathy and drunk with pleasure and tiredness. She reached down, feeling his hardened member, beginning to stroke him, loving his moans.." Give me thirty minutes to rest..and then.." She let it hang, giving him a deep kiss. 

Not that it mattered, he got the message and answered by nipping her neck, trailing up to her jaw. " I love you, Berry," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver in pleasure.

"I love you, Bisky...and after we rest.." She smirked with a small yawn. "I'm gonna show it to you again." She smiled, feeling a bit of his precum on her hand. She licked it off, feeling the surge of energy from before hit her. 

"You rest; I'm fine,"Steven suggested as he snuggled closed. "I'll just watch over you while you catch your third...Fourth wind?" He taunted the sleepy knight, who glared but nipped under his chin. 

"Oh..I'm definitely going to rock your world when I'm rested, you warm body punk." She warned with a lascivious smile. 


End file.
